


Stuck in Time

by dogs_over_people



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, KohRin, MirSan, SuiKik, inukag - Freeform, sesskagu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogs_over_people/pseuds/dogs_over_people
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome appear in the Modern Era after defeating Naraku and wishing away the Shikon Jewel. Upon trying to return to his era, Inuyasha discovers that the well has stopped working. Trapped with no way to return, Inuyasha and Kagome must work together to find a way back. Inukag, Mirsan, Kagomaru/Sesskagu, and future-implied Kohakrin/Rinaku. *LOOKING FOR A BETA*
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Kagura/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Kikyou/Suikotsu (InuYasha), Kohaku/Rin (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha. All characters and settings belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This disclaimer will be in effect for the duration of this story.

* * *

Inuyasha smiled as he helped Kagome out of the well at her family's shrine. They did it, they defeated Naraku, and the Shikon no Tama no longer existed thanks to Kagome's selfless wish. The least Inuyasha could do to thank Kagome for her selflessness was take her back to her time to see her family.

It was worth it to see her run to and embrace her mother. Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle as Souta and Ji-chan moved in for their turn at a hug. Even Buyo wanted in; Inuyasha could see him batting at Souta's ankles and meowing for attention from the girl that everyone loved dearly.

Inuyasha was startled out of his fond gazing by the sound of Mrs. Higuarshi's voice.

"Inuyasha, you're part of this family too. Come here so we can hug you!"

"Keh," Inuyasha managed as he blushed at having been caught staring by the mother of the girl he felt so strongly about.

Inuyasha's feet moved of their own accord as Kagome looked back from her mother's embrace to smile fondly at him. Before he knew it, he was enveloped in a strong hug he hadn't even realized he wanted to be a part of.

"Well, let's not stand here all day," Ji-Chan stated as he hobbled towards the back door, Souta and Buyo right behind him.

"Look at you, so young yet so mature. You must be starving!" Mama Higurashi said as she observed Kagome from an arm's length. "Come, you're just in time for lunch," she said as she started to steer Kagome towards the house.

After allowing her mother to guide her for a few steps, Kagome suddenly stopped to look back at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, are you coming?" Kagome asked as she looked towards Inuyasha's unmoving form.

"I'll be right behind you Kagome," Inuyasha managed despite the unwanted lump that was forming in his throat.

Kagome nodded, not entirely convinced, but turned back to follow her mother into the house.

Inuyasha let out a breath as he watched Kagome and her mother enter the house. He knew now what he had to do. As much as he had grown to love and need Kagome, watching her with her family and seeing how happy they were to be together made him realize that they loved and needed her just as much. He realized now how selfish he had been tearing Kagome from them and trying to cut her time with them short.

Although he knew it would hurt them both, Inuyasha decided to return to the Feudal Era and leave Kagome with her family. Even though she had experienced so much, she was still so young. She had her whole life ahead of her, and Inuyasha would be damned if he put it on hold any longer. If fate was kind to them, they would find a way to be together again.

With his mind made up, Inuyasha turned and headed towards the shrine, away from the house where Kagome and her family were most likely waiting for his presence. He chanced one last look back before jumping into the darkness below.

Kagome, for her part, knew what Inuyasha was going to do before he had even properly gathered his thoughts. She was torn between strong feelings of love and anger for the confused and well-meaning hanyou as she sprinted towards the shrine she had watched him disappear into thirty-seconds prior.

A look of understanding had passed between mother and daughter before Kagome decided to run after him. She'd be damned if he thought he could get away from her. She would follow him back to the Feudal Era to knock some sense into him.

Kagome's pace increased as she heard a loud thump and a stream of curses erupt from Inuyasha. As Kagome neared the well, the curses seemed to take on a more panicked-tone.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out nervously.

The curses came to an abrupt halt as Kagome peered over the side of the well. The sight before her was confusing. Inuyasha was at the bottom of a very solid well, a characteristic pout on his face that Kagome had come to love.

"Wha-what happened?" Kagome asked, genuinely puzzled. She had been expecting many things, but finding a pouty Inuyasha sitting at the bottom of the well on her side was not one of them.

"What does it look like, idiot? You think I wanted to land on my face?" Inuyasha demanded, embarrassed, confused, and a little bit angry.

"Well, no, not at all," Kagome managed through her shock. "Do you, er, want to come back up?" Kagome asked as she extended a hand towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blinked up at Kagome, before hopping onto the well's ledge, completely ignoring her extended hand. "Keh," he said as he sat on his haunches and glared at Kagome.

"I don't see why you're the one upset. If anything, I should be mad at you for abandoning me," Kagome said, stung at Inuyasha's rejection. She could feel her anger start to rise.

"I didn't abandon you wench! I saw how happy you were with your family," Inuyasha stated, his anger too beginning to rise.

"Of course I'm happy with my family Inuyasha! I've always been happy with them. What I'm not happy with is you saying you'd be right behind us, but then turning around to escape down the well!" Kagome said, her words increasing with volume.

"I wasn't escaping! I thought that you deserved to spend time alone with your family, without me here to drag you back. Naraku's defeated and the jewel is gone. We don't need to keep going back and forth constantly. I was doing you a favor!" Inuyasha yelled, his anger at his intentions being misunderstood finally bursting forward.

"What is going on out here? Your yelling is enough to disturb the whole neighborhood!" Mama Higurashi asked with crossed her arms from her position beside the door to the shrine.

"Nothing!" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled at the same time before turning away from each other huffily.

"Well this nothing sure looks like something," Mama Higurashi said as she fought to hide an amused smile. She was well versed with Kagome and Inuyasha's passionate arguments. "Why don't you two come inside? I'm making ramen," Mama Higurashi said to placate Inuyasha.

Inuyasha contemplated her offer for a few seconds before shaking his head. "No, I'm leaving. You guys deserve to be alone with Kagome without me acting like a burden," he said as he prepared to jump once more.

"What do you mean burden? And you think I'm going to let you leave?" Kagome demanded angrily as she grabbed the back of Inuyasha's clothing.

"As if you're strong enough to stop me," Inuyasha said before wrenching his clothing out of Kagome's shocked grasp and leaping into the well.

Kagome's gasp of anger quickly turned to fits of laughter as Inuyasha's face met with the solid ground of the well.

"This ain't funny, wench!" Inuyasha yelled angrily. He didn't understand. The well should have let him through. Why wasn't it working?

"Oh come on Inuyasha, it was too funny," Kagome said as her laughter subsided into giggles. It appeared that her anger had all but dissipated at the sight of Inuyasha with his face to the ground and legs in the air.

"I don't understand, shouldn't the well have let him through?" Mama Higurashi questioned as she stared at the well. "It's always let the two of you through before," she stated.

Her mother's words did much to sober her mood. "Inuyasha, come up here. We might have a real problem," Kagome said as she tried not to panic.

"No shit. The well ain't working right," Inuyasha said as he hopped onto the ledge.

"Maybe I should try," Kagome said as she positioned herself to jump.

"Like I'll let you," Inuyasha growled.

"Like you could stop me," Kagome retorted as she lowered herself to the bottom of the well. Although she landed much more gracefully than Inuyasha, she too could not pass through the bottom of the well.

Kagome didn't even turn her head as she felt Inuyasha drop into the well behind her.

"I thought maybe it would work if we were both in the well," Inuyasha said a bit sheepishly.

"No, I don't think that would work. I'm not sensing any spiritual powers from the well at all," Kagome said as she turned to Inuyasha with bright eyes.

"What does that mean?" Inuyasha asked nervously for more than one reason. Kagome's tears never failed to make him nervous and on-edge.

"Inuyasha, I think we're stuck here, for good," Kagome said throatily. "The well's powers seem to be sealed. We can't go back," she said as her tears finally broke through.

* * *

"I don't get it. Shouldn't they be back by now?" Shippo asked. It had been a few days since Kagome and Inuyasha had disappeared, and the small youkai couldn't catch even a scent of the two.

"Patience Shippo-chan, we don't know what happened," Sango said as she tried to reassure the young youkai. In truth, she was having doubts herself. She wouldn't allow herself to believe them dead, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened to them.

"No Sango, Shippo has a point. Inuyasha and Kagome should be back by now. They wouldn't disappear for this long without letting us know that they're safe," Miroku said, his worry evident on his face.

"I'm going to wait for them by the well. Maybe they went back to Kagome's time," Shippo said hopefully as he bounded out the door of Keade's hut where they were all staying.

Miroku and Sango let the kit go. It was best for him to have hope.

* * *

Shippo ran through the woods towards the well, deep in thought. Something had to be wrong. Inuyasha and Kagome wouldn't just leave them. They were family, a pack.

Shippo stopped as his youkai instincts flared to life. Crouching down in the underbrush in the forest beyond the well, Shippo paused to scent the air. It didn't smell like danger, but it didn't smell right either.

Shippo cautiously approached the well. As he did, the scent grew stronger. Shippo's eyes widened and his nose crinkled as he recognized the scent for what it was: death. The well seemed to be dead. Shippo reeled away in shock, and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

"What was that?" Sango asked as Kirara jumped up and transformed into her larger form with a menacing growl.

"I don't know, but we should check it out," Miroku replied as he went to retrieve his staff.

Sango nodded as she grabbed hiraikotsu and jumped on Kirara, Miroku right behind her.

* * *

Sango and Miroku rushed towards where they heard the scream, only to find a sobbing Shippo sitting alone by the well. After checking for signs of danger and finding none, Sango rushed towards the sobbing kit.

"Shippo-chan, what happened?" Sango asked as she rocked Shippo.

"The well! It's de-DEAD!" Shippo wailed between sobs as he pointed towards the still structure.

"What do you mean Shippo-chan? The well wasn't alive to begin with, was it?" Sango asked as she tried to figure out what had upset Shippo so much.

Shippo just shook his head viciously and sobbed louder, causing Sango to gaze helplessly towards Miroku.

After exchanging a look with Sango, Miroku approached the well. He didn't know what Shippo meant because Sango was correct. The well was an inanimate being. It was never alive. But as Miroku approached the structure, a sense of trepidation quickly overcame him. He finally understood what Shippo meant by the well was "dead." This was not good.

"Well?" Sango questioned as Miroku returned from his examination.

"Shippo-chan is actually right Sango," Miroku said solemnly as Sango's eyes widened.

"Wha? How is that possible houshi-sama?" Sango whispered.

"I believe that since Shippo has a heightened sense of smell, he can smell scents that are invisible to us Sango. Even though I can't smell what Shippo can, I have enough spiritual powers to tell that there is something gravely wrong with the well. It is not emitting the same spiritual powers that it did when Inuyasha and Kagome used to pass through. In fact, there are no spiritual powers in the well at all. It's almost as if it's just a well," Miroku said as he plopped down next to Sango.

"What does that mean?" Sango asked worriedly as she scooted closer to Miroku.

"I think that it means that if Inuyasha and Kagome made it through to Kagome's time, that they wouldn't be able to make it back through to our time. The well is sealed," Miroku said sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome sighed moodily and slunk lower in her chair. The hot bath that her mother suggested she take in the morning had done nothing to sooth her nerves. In fact, the extra time soaking in the tub had let Kagome's mind run rampant with worried and hurried thoughts. Instead of feeling relieved and happy that Naraku was gone, Kagome found herself just as anxious as she had been when they had been searching for jewel shards.

Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha, who was currently on his fourth bowl of ramen. She figured that Inuyasha was just as worried as she was, but then again, it was hard to tell. He could just be hungry.

"What're ya staring at, wench?" Inuyasha asked around the noodles stuffed in his mouth.

Kagome wrinkled her nose in disgust at his lack of manners. "How can you eat at a time like this? Aren't you worried?" she asked as she gestured towards Inuyasha who was slurping up his broth.

"Keh. Food's food. The well ain't going anywhere, so why worry about it now?" Inuyasha asked as he started to rummage around the kitchen for more food.

"You seemed pretty worried earlier," Kagome said flatly.

"We're together, ain't we? We can just live here until we can fix the well," Inuyasha said as he slumped down in his chair, his quest for ramen abandoned once he realized he already ate it all.

"But we don't know how long that'll take! I'll go to school, and you'll need to do something. You'll die of boredom if you sit around the house all day. Ji-Chan will eventually run out of things for you to do," Kagome said as she fussed with the hem of her skirt.

"I'll just go to school with you then. I can help you defeat other demons like entrance exam," Inuyasha said proudly.

Kagome sweat dropped. "Ah, I'm not sure about that Inuyasha," she managed to choke out.

"Whaddya mean you don't know? I'm going to school with you, wench," Inuyasha said, mildly offended by Kagome's reaction.

"But, you don't know the first thing about, well anything!" Kagome burst out.

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" Inuyasha asked with a growl.

"No, not at all Inuyasha, but school and the Modern Era are very different from what you're used to in the Feudal Era. You wouldn't be able to wear your fire rat haori and kimono, and you wouldn't be able to carry tessaiga. And we'd have to do something about your hair and ears!" Kagome back-tracked quickly. She knew that slights about his intelligence really bothered Inuyasha, even if he acted like they didn't.

"What about my hair and ears? I thought you liked them?" Inuyasha asked as he wiggled them for effect. "Wouldn't I just wear one of those banana or hat things?"

"Inuyasha, the school I'm going to requires a uniform. Men aren't allowed to wear hats or bandanas in class!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Keh, you worry too much Kagome. We'll figure it out," Inuyasha said with a shrug.

Kagome mentally growled to herself. He just doesn't understand. "You're impossible, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled before she turned to stomp out of the room.

"Wha? Where ya going?" Inuyasha called after her.

"To my room!" Kagome yelled from the stairs.

"Women," Inuyasha muttered before opening a packet of pocky.

* * *

Kagome frowned as her stomach rumbled painfully as she threw herself on her bed. She was so stupid. Picking fights with Inuyasha already, and she hadn't had a chance to eat.

"Oi wench, you done pouting?" Inuyasha asked from the doorway, his arms crossed and his signature smirk upon his face.

Kagome nodded sheepishly as Inuyasha moved across the room to sit with her on the bed.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I shouldn't have gotten so mad earlier," Kagome apologized.

"Keh, it's fine. I wasn't helping things anyways," Inuyasha said.

Kagome was about to say something when her stomach rumbled painfully, reminding her and alerting Inuyasha to her hunger.

"You didn't eat downstairs, did you?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head. "You ate all the ramen, Inuyasha," she teased.

"Ah, there ain't good food in the house. We're going to Wacdonald's," Inuyasha stated as he started to search for his bandana and hat.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Kagome asked, making Inuyasha freeze.

"I, uh, no! I can't have you dying on me! How am I supposed to protect you if you're dead?" Inuyasha replied, panicked and a bit embarrassed.

"I see," Kagome replied disappointedly as she held out the bandana and hat that Inuyasha had been searching for. "If you want to go, we should go. I have some leftover money," Kagome said as she grabbed her bag and jacket.

"Okay, hop on," Inuyasha said as he turned his back towards Kagome.

"What are you doing?" Kagome questioned.

"What do you mean what am I doing? You always ride on my back?" Inuyasha stated.

"Well, we're in the Modern Era now. I can't be riding on your back all the time. That would just draw attention to ourselves. We'll take the train," Kagome said as Inuyasha pouted. "Oh, and you'll need to leave tessaiga home too."

* * *

Kagome inserted her pass into the ticket machine so that she could buy their tickets. Inuyasha had complained all the way to the station because walking was too slow. As her tickets dispensed, Kagome was alerted to the continuous beeping of the station gates. She groaned as she saw Inuyasha attempting to force himself through the gate, only to be repeatedly rejected.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called as she sprinted over to him. "Inuyasha, you can't force your way through. You need a ticket, or it will keep beeping," she said quietly. Inuyasha had already attracted enough strange looks.

"Keh, I knew that!" Inuyasha replied, his cheeks tinged pink.

Kagome rolled her eyes before pointing towards their train. "This way, we don't want to miss it!"

* * *

Kagome sighed as she waited in line to order their food. She had already sent Inuyasha to wait for her outside because he had started to sniff her money. She glanced over her shoulder quickly to make sure he hadn't wandered off someplace. He got easily distracted.

The train ride had gone relatively well, aside from a slight blunder on her part. In all honesty, she had forgotten about the subjugation beads after the drama with the well. So when she had asked Inuyasha to sit next to her, he had unwillingly slammed face first into the rather large gentleman standing in front of him which naturally led to a rather tense encounter between Inuyasha and the man.

Kagome had managed to diffuse the situation before a fight broke out by apologizing on Inuyasha's behalf and claiming that he was just clumsy before dragging the mad Inuyasha to a completely different compartment.

Kagome sweat dropped as she was shaken from her thoughts by the cashier asking for her order. She had forgotten to ask Inuyasha what he wanted in her haste to get him out!

"Umm, I'll have one of everything?" Kagome asked as she scratched the back of her head nervously.

* * *

Inuyasha was pouting. The day was not going well. First Kagome had gotten mad at him. He thought she would have been pleased that he offered to accompany her to school since she always complained about it. But instead she had rejected him! Then, she had rejected him again when he offered his back to her.

Inuyasha ran a hand over his face as he remembered being "sat" by Kagome on the train. He knew it was an accident, but it was still embarrassing. Plus, the man he slammed into was looking for a fight, and he was only too happy to oblige. Only, Kagome had to go tell the man he was clumsy, which undermined his strength, and then drag him away!

And now he was standing outside like a common dog just because he had grabbed the money Kagome was holding and sniffed it! Did she not know where that stuff had been? There were a lot of scents on there that he hadn't wanted Kagome to hold. But instead of thanking him after he had informed her of what the money smelled like, she had instead banished him to wait outside!

The sound of the door opening and the sight of Kagome struggling to move, laden with bags of food, did much to alieve Inuyasha of any lingering feelings of bitterness.

"Oi wench! How much food did ya buy?" Inuyasha asked as he took most of the bags from Kagome.

Kagome blinked rapidly at Inuyasha, whose face was just visible above the mounds of bags. How did he make it look so effortless? She was panting and had broken out into a sweat just walking from the counter to the door.

"Oi, I asked you a question," Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome strangely.

"Oh, well, I kind of forgot to ask what you wanted, and I got one of everything," Kagome said quickly.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a few seconds before bursting out into laughter.

"It's not funny Inuyasha!" Kagome said with a pout.

"Is so," he managed between laughs. "I guess this means I can forgive you for earlier."

"Forgive me for earlier?" Kagome questioned.

"Yeah, for sitting me on the train and then pulling me away from the fight," Inuyasha said as he and Kagome started walking down the street, once again attracting strange looks from the amount of food they were carrying.

"You know it was an accident! Besides, you can't just go picking fights with humans!" Kagome said.

"Punk was asking for it," Inuyasha said. "Plus I didn't like the way he was looking at you," Inuyasha said as he watched Kagome out of the corner of his eye.

"What're you talking about?" Kagome questioned.

"He was looking at you like Koga used to, and I didn't like it," Inuyasha finally muttered.

Kagome's smile at Inuyasha's reluctant admission caused his cheeks to redden. "And here I thought you were going to fight him because he pushed you back," Kagome teased.

"Keh, that was part of it. Like I said, the punk was asking for it," Inuyasha said as they headed into the park.

"Why are we stopping here?" Kagome asked as she glanced around.

"I was thinking we should have a pick-niche. Souta said it's what people do on da-," Inuyasha started before losing his momentum and awkwardly mumbling something about being hungry.

But Kagome wasn't going to be deterred. "It's what people do on a date?" Kagome supplied helpfully, a hopeful look in her eyes that Inuyasha found it very hard to resist.

"Maybe," Inuyasha finally conceded with a small smile and blush as he pulled out a blanket he had hidden under his clothes. "Let's eat, I'm starving!" Inuyasha said as he enthusiastically dumped all of the food in the bags he was carrying on the blanket.

"How are you still hungry? You already ate four bowls of ramen and two packets of pocky!" Kagome exclaimed incredulously.

Inuyasha paused in his task of sorting the food into various piles to sit back on his haunches and scratch his chin. "Ya know, I never really thought about it before. Why I'm always hungry I mean. Maybe I'm making up for those 50 years I was stuck to the tree."

Kagome just rolled her eyes good-naturedly. She doubted that was the reason Inuyasha always ate everything in sight. As she munched on her fries, Kagome couldn't help but think about how nice this was. Sitting in the park with Inuyasha on a picnic that he had actually done a decent job of surprising her with and the added bonus of Inuyasha considering their outing a date.

Did that mean that they were a real couple? In all honesty, Kagome hadn't had much time to think of the status of their relationship, not with the fallout of Kikyo's death, Naraku's defeat, and them being trapped in the Modern Era so fresh in her mind. But all of that was in the past now. Was this the universe's way of telling them that it was OK to be together? Was this supposed to have happened?

Kagome was rudely roused from her thoughts by a loud, shocked exclamation from Inuyasha.

"What the hell is this?" Inuyasha all but screamed, causing Kagome to jump a foot in the air.

Once she realized that there was no danger, Kagome turned to glare at the object that Inuyasha had apparently found so offensive and that had caused him to become alarmed.

"A tuna sandwich?" Kagome asked through narrowed eyes.

"Tuna? What have they done to the fish?!" Inuyasha lamented as he stared at the blended looking fish chunks in horror.

"Inuyasha," Kagome sighed exasperatedly. "Tuna is a fish from the ocean. Just because it might look and smell different from what you're used to doesn't mean that it tastes bad. Try it," Kagome said as she picked the sandwich up and waved it under his nose.

Inuyasha jumped away in horror. "No way am I eating that," he said immaturely.

"Suit yourself," Kagome said before taking an exaggerated bite. The look on Inuyasha's face was priceless, and Kagome would have giggled if her mouth hadn't been full of tuna. The look he was giving her was one of admiration mixed with disgust.

"I can't believe you ate it," Inuyasha exclaimed as he looked down his nose at the sandwich that was slowly disappearing into Kagome's mouth.

"I like tuna," Kagome said.

"Weirdo."

"Baka."

"Just eat your food wench," Inuyasha said as he threw a cheeseburger in Kagome's direction.

* * *

Kagome fondly watched Inuyasha sigh contentedly and rub his belly. Surprisingly, all of the food she had purchased had been eaten, although most of the credit belonged to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," Kagome began as she got the courage to talk about what had been on her mind while they ate in companionable silence. "Are you happy? I understand that I was a bit unfair to you this morning when you offered to go to school with me. There is so much that you still don't understand about my era, and I shouldn't judge or get angry at you for not understanding."

"I guess I'm happy, I'm still with you," Inuyasha said simply.

Kagome smiled but continued. It was something that they needed to talk about. "You might be happy now, but what if it takes months, or years to fix the well. What if it can't be fixed at all? Inuyasha, this isn't your time, and I feel that it isn't my time as well. We belong in the Feudal Era. I at least am familiar with this era because I was born in it. You're going to need to learn so much just to feel comfortable. I can't help but feel as though you wouldn't be happy in the long run," Kagome said as her emotions threatened to get the best of her.

All she wanted was for Inuyasha to be happy. And as happy as it made her to hear that he was happy with her, she knew very well that happiness might not be enough. The happiness Inuyasha and Kikyo felt together wasn't enough in the end. It was that happiness that destroyed them and what relationship they had. Kagome couldn't live with herself if that happened to them.

Inuyasha reached for Kagome's hands as he sensed the change in her mood. "Kagome, you know I'm not the best with words or feelings. But when I say I'm happy with you, I mean that I'm the happiest I've ever been right now. All that stuff with the well we can figure out later. This is the first time I've felt at peace in my life, and I have you to thank for it," Inuyasha said sincerely.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said breathlessly as she subconsciously leaned in towards her hanyou.

Inuyasha, sensing what Kagome wanted, and finding that he also wanted the same, began to lean in as well, before a scent on the changing wind caused him to suddenly push Kagome behind him and leap to his feet.

"Damn," Inuyasha said as he reached for the space where Tessaiga would have been had they been in the Feudal Era.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome began, hurt and offended, until she caught on to what caused the abrupt mood change. She could sense a strong yokai presence that Inuyasha no doubt smelled long before the yokai came within range of her miko powers.

As the wind changed again, no doubt bringing on a more clear scent of the yokai, Inuyasha stiffened even more. "What is that bastard doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

Although the question was somewhat rhetorical and said at a volume too low for humans other than Kagome to hear, a clear response was given almost immediately.

"That is no way to talk to address your brother, Inuyasha."

* * *

This was full of fluff, and hopefully in-character Inukag development.

I am still looking for a beta, if anyone is interested.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, thank you to everyone for reading :)

* * *

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha growled, his stance at once protective and alert, his eyes staring at a patch behind some trees.

Kagome couldn't help but gasp and place a comforting and restraining hand on Inuyasha's shoulders, as Sesshomaru glided into view. Immediately, she was altered to his altered appearance.

"What happened to your crests?" Kagome questioned as she studied Sesshomaru.

Five-hundred years had done little to chance the yokai, and yet, he looked so different. His physical age seemed only a decade older, around 34-28 if Kagome had to guess. But what struck her the most was his short hair and lack of noticeable crests and claws. It was Sesshomaru, but at the same time, it wasn't. It made Kagome's head spin.

"All in good time, miko," Sesshomaru replied, his eyes finally leaving Inuyasha's tense face.

"What the hell do you want, baka?" Inuyasha demanded impatiently. While he and Sesshomaru may have temporarily set their differences aside to defeat Naraku, he still didn't trust the elder yokai. There was too much history between them. Inuyasha wanted to know what Sesshomaru's game was since he couldn't protect himself and Kagome as he could in the Feudal Era.

"My, still as impatient as ever. I can see that you have yet to evolve, brother," Sesshomaru said, his icy stare drifting back towards the pissed hanyou.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time Sesshomaru, what the hell do you want? And stop calling me brother! It's freaking me out," Inuyasha yelled loudly, attracting the alarmed stares of other park-goers.

"You will cease such insolence at once, Inuyasha. This Sesshomaru is providing you a great service by seeking you out in the Modern Era. Perhaps you could show a little gratitude," Sesshomaru said harshly.

Inuyasha let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding as he relaxed slightly. This colder demeanor and third person speech was something Inuyasha could handle. The previous amused glint in his icy eyes combined with his affectionate (for Sesshomaru) greeting was foreign and uncomfortable.

"Inuyasha, we should let him speak," Kagome said soothingly, her hand working its way down his tense back in a calming gesture.

Inuyasha just grunted in response, his watchful eyes never leaving Sesshomaru's form.

"I will speak miko, but some conversations are best held in private. You will follow this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru said before starting at a quick pace out of the park. He was confident that the miko at least would come, and wherever the miko went, Inuyasha was sure to follow.

* * *

"There is no way I'm riding in that thing," Inuyasha said as he glared at the stretch limousine that Kagome and Sesshomaru were already sitting in.

"Inuyasha," Kagome started exasperatedly. She and Inuyasha had already argued all the way to the limo about following Sesshomaru, and she really didn't want to get into another argument over how they were to travel.

"Kagome, I don't trust this thing. You should just ride on my back," Inuyasha said, eyeing the strange, long-shaped moving thing distrustfully.

"I can assure you that this is perfectly safe," Sesshomaru said, once again amused by his brother.

"Inuyasha, please, just get in the limo," Kagome pleaded as she rubbed her temples. Everything was happening so quickly, and it was giving her a headache.

Inuyasha's previous solid stance softened as he looked upon his miko's grimace of pain. "Alright, but only because you're rubbing your head," Inuyasha said as he climbed into the limo, making it clear that he still did not like their current arrangement.

As the limo started moving, Kagome couldn't help but reflect on how strange and awkward everything was. Never in her life would she have imagined being stuck in her era, riding in a stretch limo sandwiched between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, one who was obviously pouting, and the other who was taking a perverse sense of satisfaction over seeing the other pout.

"So, is now a good time to talk?" Kagome asked to break the weird silence that had settled over them.

Although Inuyasha was attempting to appear uninterested, Kagome saw his ears swivel towards their conversation from the corner of her eye.

"Not now miko, we need to remain behind closed doors," Sesshomaru replied.

"Can you at least let us know what you're doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I live here," Sesshomaru said, raising an eyebrow at the miko's question.

"But, I figured…" Kagome trailed off awkwardly.

"You figured I would have died?" Sesshomaru asked, unsure whether or not he should be offended or amused by the miko's lack of knowledge about the way of yokai.

At her sheepish nod, Sesshomaru continued. "Much has changed since the past, as you well know. Yokai have had to evolve with the times. No longer do humans know of us as they did before. We are but myths or legends, and we do much to keep it that way," Sesshomaru explained.

"So did evolution have to do with you losing your crests?" Kagome asked, genuinely interested.

"I did not lose my crests, miko. We have advanced technology that allows us to disguise our yokai traits and appear human. That is what allows us to have jobs and interact with humans."

"But what kind of technology allows you to alter your appearance so? I've never heard of anything like this," Kagome exclaimed in disbelief as she stared at Sesshomaru's face, perhaps hoping to see his familiar crest under some well applied foundation.

"All in good time, miko," Sesshmoaru said once again as Inuyasha huffed moodily, already bored with their conversation.

* * *

"You live here?" Inuyasha heard Kagome exclaim in awe, as she stared up at Sesshomaru's mansion.

Inuyasha was also impressed despite himself. It appeared that the 500 years had been kind to him.

"Yes, this is my home," Sesshomaru said. "I am taking you here so you know where to come if you ever run into problems in this time."

"Wow," Kagome said as she glanced at the floor-to-ceiling glass windows, beautiful mahogany wood and black marble floors and countertops, and pristine white furniture.

Inuyasha was about to follow Kagome through the door when he was rudely yanked back by Sesshomaru.

"The hell?" Inuyasha grumbled, ripping his brother's hand off his shoulder.

"You will wear these, or you will not enter," Sesshomaru threatened as he shoved a pair of white bunny slippers into Inuyasha's hands, causing the later to growl angrily.

"Like hell I'm wearing these!" Inuyasha yelled, his face flushed in anger as he waved the offending footwear towards Sesshomaru.

"Then you will remain outside, and I will talk to the miko alone," Sesshomaru said as he gave Inuyasha an ultimatum.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat. "Like hell you'll talk to her alone, baka! I still don't trust you," Inuyasha said pointedly.

"Perhaps you don't now, but that will change, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said cryptically.

"Sesshomaru, this isn't fair," Inuyasha whined as he fingered the fuzzy bunny ears.

"It is most definitely fair. I will not have you tracking dirt and who knows what else onto my white carpets," Sesshomaru said as he gestured towards Inuyasha's dirty bare feet. "It is your choice brother. You either wait outside, or you suck up your pride and wear the slippers. Either way your miko is long gone and exploring my home without you."

After realizing that Kagome had indeed not waited for him, Inuyasha unwillingly shoved his feet into the slippers. Although the fuzziness was slightly ticklish and foreign to feet that were used to the rough terrain of the outdoors, Inuyasha found that they were actually quite comfortable. Not that he would ever let Sesshomaru onto his realization.

Instead, Inuyasha marched into his brother's house in bunny slippers with his head held high.

* * *

Inuyasha found Kagome on the third floor, staring at a magnificent painting of a female inu-demon.

"Inuyasha, who is that?" Kagome asked once Inuyasha appeared beside her.

"My mother," Sesshomaru answered, causing Kagome to jump.

"Your mother?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, my mother. You will follow me," Sesshomaru demanded, letting Kagome know that the topic was closed.

Sesshomaru led the way to a large study with a large desk and two chairs in front of it, where he gestured for the two of them to sit. Taking his seat behind the desk, Sesshomaru rested his head on his hands and stared at them, contemplating.

Kagome shifted nervously. She felt as if she were in trouble at the principal's office.

Inuyasha too felt uncomfortable, despite the chair being one of the most comfy chairs he ever sat in. He was drumming his claws against the arms of the chairs, impatiently waiting for Sesshomaru to stop being a creep and staring at them.

"Well?" Inuyasha finally demanded, his thinly veiled patience coming to an end.

"I am well aware that the well has stopped working, and I can tell you that you do end up returning to the Feudal Era," Sesshomaru finally said.

"That's wonderful! Do you know how we manage to do that?" Kagome asked, her excitement and happiness evident on her face.

"No, I do not know, and you never told me," Sesshomaru said.

"Well that's no help at all!" Inuyasha exploded.

"I am telling you this so that you have one less thing to worry about. You spend three years in this time, Inuyasha, and you will need to learn to live in this era. While I don't know how you return, just know that you eventually do return," Sesshomaru said.

"Three years?" Kagome gasped. "That means that I'll finish high school!"

"Yes, and it means that Inuyasha will also finish high school," Sesshomaru said pointedly, causing Kagome to sweat drop and Inuyasha to smirk triumphantly in her direction.

"See Kagome? Sesshomaru says I'm going to school with you," Inuyasha said.

"Because you were so willing to listen to anything he had to say before," Kagome retorted with an eye roll.

"Well, I'm going to help you beat the entrance exam demon Kagome, and that's final!" Inuyasha said childishly, causing Kagome to groan in frustration.

"Yes, about that Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said. "Before you go to school, there is much for you to learn. You will be tutored in math, history, reading, writing, geography, classics, and the sciences. You will be cutting your hair and receiving a new wardrobe. You will be getting some of the technology that allows us to conceal our yokai features so you don't have to wear hats or bandanas."

"What?" Inuyasha groaned.

"If you are to survive in this era, you must evolve. You have no real choice in the matter, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said as he stared at his shocked brother. "I will pick you both up at the shrine tomorrow. We will buy Inuyasha's clothing and make sure he can pass for a normal high school student."

Although Inuyasha was 15 in human years, his current clothing and demeanor made him look like a character out of a fantasy anime instead of a normal high school boy.. Sesshomaru had no doubt that they wouldn't question his age at the high school if he adjusted his appearance accordingly.

"I will have the limo drop you off at the shrine," Sesshomaru started, only to be interrupted by the door swinging open with a bang.

Inuyasha immediately pushed Kagome down in her chair as he crouched above her, growling in an almost feral manner.

Kagome for her part, was struggling to see who it was that made Inuyasha react so strongly. She gasped upon seeing the woman, a woman who she thought had died 500 years ago at the hand of Naraku.

"Kagura?" Kagome asked, stunned.

* * *

Inuyasha could tell by smell alone that the woman was Kagura. However, the woman smelled different. The distinctive filth of Naraku's scent was long gone.

Inuyasha's nose crinkled up as he took in the familiar inu-smell of Kagura and his brother; it was the smell of mates. Kagura was his brother's mate.

"You will cease your growling at this Sesshomaru's wife, Inuyasha. Brother or not I will destroy you if you so much as think to harm her," Sesshomaru, said, as his yokai's protectiveness flared threateningly.

Although Inuaysha's growling ceased, his protective grouch over Kagome did not. Neither did the cold glare he was giving the Kagura-look-alike.

"Inuyasha, let me up!" Kagome demanded as she pushed against his chest. "It's Kagura!" Kagome finally yelled, when Inuyasha refused to budge.

"I know it's Kagura, wench! But that doesn't mean she's not dangerous, or that I trust her!" Inuyasha said, still glaring at the woman.

"Yo," Kagura said, smirking in Inuyasha's direction.

"I thought I told you to stay with Rin?" Sesshomaru demanded, looking at Kagura.

"And when have I ever adbidded by anything you've demanded? When has your command ever stopped me?" Kagura snapped with a roll of her eyes.

Kagome decided she liked Kagura. She knew Kagura of course, but this version of Kagura was much more relaxed, and free. Besides, anyone who could stand up to Sesshomaru's often cold and demanding ways was a friend in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but how are you alive?" Kagome asked from her awkward position under Inuyasha's protective pose.

Glancing down at Kagome, the woman smiled brightly. "Sesshomaru revived me," Kagura said.

"Sesshomaru revived you? I thought he couldn't?" Kagome questioned. "Inuyasha, please let me up. I can sense that Kagura's intentions are pure, and that she means no harm."

Inuyasha gave Kaname one final glare before moving out of his crouched position to stand close to Kagome. Kagome, now free of Inuyasha's body weight, moved to stand in front of Kaname.

"Are you really Kagura'?" Kagome asked somewhat breathlessly. If Kagura really was alive it means that Sesshomaru had somehow messed with time or found a different way to bring Kagura back.

"It is me, but now I am free to live without the shadow of Naraku. I have my heart and can make my own choices," Kagura said.

Kagome could only stare at the older woman in awe.

Inuyasha watched the scene in front of him unfold with rapt attention. He knew that people could be brought back in different ways. Rin was brought back twice, Kikyo was resurrected, so how did Kagura come back?

"As you see brother, you still have much to learn," Sesshomaru said as he too watched the two women bonding and talking. He knew that Kagome and Kagura would become great friends, but this Kagome did not know that yet, and Kagura would do well to remember that. Although the same person, this Kagome was at a different point in her life than the Kagome they all knew and saw on a regular basis. Time and space had a weird way of working, and Sesshomaru would be damned if he ever truly understood.

"I know," Inuyasha said, a strange lump in the back of his throat.

"Then do you take this Sesshomaru's offer of help and guidance, not just for your sake, but for the miko's as well?" Sesshomaru asked, as he watched Inuyasha watch Kagome embrace Kagura enthusiastically. Although Sesshomaru already guessed his brother's answer, he needed a verbal confirmation, knowing how seriously Inuyasha took his spoken vows.

"Hai," Inuyasha said with a nod, never taking his eyes off of Kagome's laughing face.

* * *

I've always loved the Sesshomaru/Kagura dynamic, and I hope to explore that through my interpretation of the Wind Goddess.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading :)

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi watched Kagome and Inuyasha eat the breakfast she prepared for them in silence, an unusual feat. Usually they would be chatting animatedly or bickering passionately. Silence, however was new, and it had started after they had arrived home last evening. Both had been so consumed by their thoughts that they didn't register anyone other than themselves.

Clearing her throat pointedly to get their attention, Mrs. Higurashi finally asked the question that had been on her mind since they had arrived home last night. "What happened, did you get in another fight?"

Kagome looked up from her food, startled. "No mama, we didn't fight. It's just that something unexpected happened yesterday, and I think we're still processing what happened."

"Please tell me you aren't pregnant, and that I don't need to worry about being a grandmother yet," Mrs. Higurashi asked bluntly, causing both Inuyasha and Kagome to start protesting vehemently.

"Wha! It ain't like that!"

"Mama! Why would you assume that I'd be pregnant of all things?"

"As a mother I feel that I should know if there was any risk at all of you becoming pregnant. This is the Modern Era Kagome. Women do not usually have children until they're much older than you," Mrs. Higurashi said sternly as she cut her waffles.

"Mama, I'm NOT pregnant," Kagome finally muttered. "It isn't like that between us. I mean, we've barely even kissed!"

"Hey!" Inuyasha exclaimed, embarrassed the Kagome had revealed that private information.

"What? It's true!" Kagome exclaimed as she watched Inuyasha "Keh!" grumpily.

"I do hope that when you are to that point in your relationship, that you do come and talk to me. I believe that I have been very understanding thus far, and I would rather know you guys were being safe rather than sorry," Mrs. Higurashi continued, oblivious to the two teen's embarrassment.

"Mama," Kagome groaned.

"No, Kagome. It is important that I know that you two will make smart decisions, but for now I will drop the subject with the trust that you two will talk to me when that time comes," Mrs. Higurashi reasoned before switching the subject. "So what is it that happened last night that caused the silence between you two?"

"We saw Inuyasha's brother yesterday, and we weren't prepared for that," Kagome was quick to reply. She was relieved that her mother had dropped the topic of sex and pregnancy.

"Inuyasha has a brother?" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed surprised. She had always been under the impression that Inuyasha had no living family, especially since any family that he did have would be five hundred years in the past.

"Half-brother. His name's Sesshomaru, and he can be a right baka, sometimes," Inuyasha gruffed, his arms folded inside his clothes.

"Your lack of manner's never cease to amaze me, brother. Talking about a person when they're not even in the room," Sesshomaru said from just outside the front door to the Higurashi shrine, which naturally caused the three seated at the table to jump in surprise.

"Sesshomaru! How did you sneak up on us? I should have smelled you!" Inuyasha growled to mask his alarm.

"Part of the yokai technology I started telling you about yesterday, Inuyasha. It allows yokai to mask their scent," Sesshomaru said as he invited himself inside.

"You must be Inuyasha's brother?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. She could see some resemblance in the color of their hair and eyes, but that did not mean that she approved of the strange young man now standing inside her house.

"I can sense your unease, woman," Sesshomaru said as he turned to Mrs. Higurashi.

"You would be wary too if a strange man entered the house where your family stayed," Mrs. Higurashi said bravely, despite Sesshomaru's intimating appraisal.

"You consider a half-demon to be part of your family?" Sesshomaru inquired.

Mrs. Higurashi bristled at the question. Not only did this man enter her home uninvited, but he had the gall to suggest that she wouldn't consider Inuyasha as part of her family for something that was quite literally beyond her control. "I do not like what you're insinuating."

"I assure you that I am not insinuating anything. I am merely, curious. It is not usual for human's to be so accepting of our kind," Sesshomaru said, as he released his yokai traits to Kagome's mother.

"My daughter accepts him, and he has always treated her well. If he treated her at all unkindly I would not have let her go with him. But as it is, I trust Inuyasha immensely. My daughter cares deeply for him, and by extension, so do I," Mrs. Higurashi said, ready to defend the strange young man she had started to consider a second son.

Inuyasha blused heavily under Mrs. Higurashi's praise. In truth, Kagome's mother reminded him of his own mother, in the way that she was so trustful and accepting. He considered it the highest honor to know that Mrs. Higurashi felt so strongly about him and his worth.

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. Although he no longer harbored a deep hatred for humans, he still did not trust the majority of them. He had seen to many rotten and manipulative humans in his years, and had learned to trust only a select few. Rin, Kohaku, the now long deceased Keade, some of his employees, Inuyasha's miko, and now his miko's mother. It was a big deal to earn the trust and respect of Sesshomaru.

"Very well, woman. I accept your explanation. Inuyasha, although less powerful and great than this Sesshomaru, still possess the blood of our late father. For that and reasons yet to happen, I consider him to be my family. As family, he only deserves the best treatment," Sesshomaru explained, as a strange look of understanding passed between him and Mrs. Higurashi.

Kagome had been looking between her mother, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha during the whole conversation. She had never been more proud of her mother in that moment, as she stood up to one of the most powerful demons in the world, not even flinching as his less human traits had been revealed.

She had watched Inuyasha's face grow red as he took in her mother's compliments, and had watched the myriad of expressions flicker across his face. From awe, to embarrassment, from embarrassment to anger at his brother's declaration of superiority over him, and finally, to slack-jawed surprise at hearing Sesshomaru actually refer to him as a child of their father and a member of the Inu Taisho family.

Sesshomaru, assured that he and Kagome's mother were now on the same level of understanding, returned his attention to his brother and his miko. "Come, we will leave now," Sesshomaru said as he glided towards the door.

"Wait, where are you taking them?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, some suspicion evident in her voice.

Sesshomaru paused before turning back towards Kagome's mother with an unreadable expression on his face. "I thought we had come to an understanding, woman. That I mean my brother and your daughter no harm."

"I do in a sense understand where you're coming from," Mrs. Higurashi stated. "But that doesn't mean that I don't have a right to know where they're going. I don't know how things worked in the Feudal Era, but in this time my daughter is still a minor." Mrs. Higurashi warned.

"Mama, we're just going to buy Inuyasha some normal clothes, and get his hair cut," Kagome said to placate her mother.

"Well, then why don't I come along? You surely will need money," Mrs. Higurashi said as she moved to get her purse.

"That will not be necessary. As Inuyasha is my brother, I will be covering all expenses," Sesshomaru said as he held up a hand to halt Kagome's mother.

"Nonsense! Inuyasha will need many sets of clothes, as well as a uniform if he is to attend school in the fall with my daughter. That is too much money for one person to cover," Kagome's mother exclaimed.

"Woman, trust me when I say that money is no object for this Sesshomaru. I have had over 700 years to accumulate my wealth and develop certain talents that ensure that there is never a shortage of money. Come with us if you wish, but I will be paying," Sesshomaru said with finality.

"Very well," Kagome's mother said as she followed the three out the door.

* * *

Inuyasha was in a very sour mood. His idiotic brother had insisted on dragging him to no less than ten stores. In each store, he was forced to try on multiple outfits as people poked and prodded at his person. And during the whole embarrassing ordeal, his brother, Kagome, and Kagome's mother had been there to watch and judge him!

"Oh, that looks so good on you, Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, a light blush gracing her features.

Inuyasha looked himself over in the mirror. He was wearing the strange pants called jeans, and they were rather form fitting, showing off the curve of his ass in a way that Inuyasha wasn't sure he was quite comfortable with. On top he had on what Sesshomaru had referred to as a "muscle shirt," and it was also rather tight. Inuyasha didn't understand why it was called that because he certainly didn't feel any stronger for wearing the stretchy material.

"Yes, Inuyasha, the girls wouldn't be able to resist you when you wear something like that," Kagome's mother helpfully commented.

Inuyasha blushed, and uttered an embarrassed, "keh" to the woman's compliment. It was one thing for Kagome to find him attractive, and in fact, he took pride in knowing that Kagome was attracted to his appearance. But her mother was another story. As much as he may adore and respect her, she was still his woman's mother.

"Add it to the pile, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said as he gestured to the ever growing pile of clothing.

"Feh, I don't see why I need this much stuff," Inuyasha replied with as he went to change.

"Because Inuyasha, it is unseemly to wear the same outfit every day of the week. You need to blend in, remember?" Sesshomaru explained.

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha said as he slammed the door to the dressing room open in annoyance. "Whatever, just get em' so we can eat!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his brother's impatience. It was like looking after an eight year old, only the last eight year old he had taken under his guidance hadn't been as immature and annoying. A slight smile threatened the corners of Sesshomaru's mouth as he remembered a young Rin, who had essentially been his daughter. Now, to see her grown up and pregnant with her own pup was something none of them had the foresight to see when he had allowed the young human to join him so long ago.

* * *

Inuyasha was on his fifth bowl of ramen from the noddle shop he had chosen for their lunch spot. All of his frustration at being made to try on clothes for the better part of three hours had evaporated once he was allowed to eat.

Now it was Sesshomaru's turn to be impatient. His brother was really being inconsiderate. Eating five bowls of ramen as if he, Sesshomaru wished to play personal stylist to an irritable hanyou all day.

"Inuyasha, I do believe that you are done," Sesshomaru abruptly said, causing Inuyasha to scowl.

"Why don't you just go ahead without me. You know my sizes," Inuyasha said as he eyed their waiter's progression on the other side of the noddle shop.

"Because you are required to be there for your own haircut," Sesshomaru replied through narrowed eyes.

"No, I let you put me in weird clothes, but like hell are you touching my hair! You know that demons with long hair are the most respected and feared. Cutting your hair is like admitting weakness. It could get you killed!" Inuyasha hissed as he grabbed his hair protectively.

"That may be true in the Feudal Era brother, but now, a demon with long hair is an easy target. You don't want to be seen as easy, do you brother?" Sesshomaru asked goadingly, knowing very well how Inuyasha would react. He had over 500 years of experience where his brother was concerned.

"Is that a challenge?" Inuyasha growled, his hand automatically reaching for tessaiga.

"Nearly defenseless. You wouldn't be able to protect your woman if you were attacked in public. Your swords and claws would surely attract attention from the police," Sesshomaru continued.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled, his eyes shifting from gold to red, and back again under his brother's taunts about his strength and insults about his ability to protect Kagome.

"Hey!" Kagome cut in, annoyed and indignant. "I can protect myself you know! Sure Inuyasha does a good job at protecting me, but that doesn't mean I'm completely useless!" Kagome said, her temper rising.

Sesshomaru only turned to regard her for a few seconds before refocusing on the pissed hanyou. "You are strong miko, I will give you that. However, you are untrained. For that you are almost a liability, and Inuyasha will always need to protect you. I however, plan on changing that," Sesshomaru said.

"What does that mean?" Kagome and Inuyasha demanded at the same time.

"It means that Inuyasha wouldn't be the only one undergoing tutoring. You miko, will be training at a miko academy while Inuyasha is tutored in regular school subjects. If you are to be my brother's woman, you must be talented, not just strong of spirit and will," Sesshomaru stated bluntly, causing Kagome to flush a brilliant red.

"Do I have any say in this, does my daughter?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned.

"You must trust that this Sesshomaru knows what he is talking about. The training that your daughter must complete will not come in handy at a later time," Sesshomaru said.

"And what time would that be? I thought the monster was dead, and that the well was sealed," Mrs. Higurashi stated, her eyes narrowing at the elder yokai. She was getting tired of his circular and incomplete answers.

"Time and space are curious things. Revealing too much might impact the future in unforeseeable ways. I cannot disclose more than I feel is absolutely necessary," Sesshomaru added, hoping the miko's mother would drop the distrustful attitude.

"Very well, but as Kagome's mother, I wish to check out this miko academy before allowing her to go," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"You may check it out only if the academy lets you enter. Traditionally only those with miko power are welcome," Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha for his part was irritable again. "I'm with Mrs. H. No way am I letting Kagome go in some strange place alone," Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Let me? You two can't control my life, and if I want to go to the miko academy I'm going to go," Kagome said fiercely. She was tired of them talking as if she were incapable of doing so herself.

"Inuyasha, if you tried to follow Kagome into the academy, you would be purified on site. It is called a miko academy for a reason," Sesshomaru related to his frustrated brother. "And do not believe for one second that this Sesshomaru forgot about your hair appointment."

"Feh!"


End file.
